Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel cell vehicle.
Description of the Related Art
A fuel cell four-wheeled vehicle according to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2014-213817 includes a fuel tank for storing high-pressure gas, for example, the hydrogen gas as fuel and a pressure reducing valve adjusting pressure of the high-pressure gas to supply the gas to the fuel cell. The fuel tank and the pressure reducing valve are disposed in a lower section of a vehicle body. Thus, a piping fitting connecting components of a fuel system, for example, the fuel tank and the pressure reducing valve connected to each other through piping cannot be touched unless the vehicle body is lifted with a lifting device.